Miracle Kiss
by Han Min Ji
Summary: Sungmin namja biasa yang selalu ditolak oleh namja dan yeoja yang disukainya karena kemanpuannya melihat hantu. Kyuhyun namja suram yang selalu dikerumuni banyak hantu. Saat keduanya tanpa sengaja berciuman hantu-hantu itupun hilang dari Kyuhyun !. a KyuMin fanfiction / Boys Love / RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

" Hai Ming ? "

" ng... nuguseyo ? " tanyaku

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, jadi aku menunggumu " jelasnya

"Denganku? Anu... Maaf tapi kau siapa? " tanyaku penasaran

"Kemarin kita berciuman lho.. sudah lupa ya? " jelasnya lagi

Kuteliti wajah tampannya lalu...

"Eeeeehhhhhh ?!" Namja yang di kerumuni hantu itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MIRACLE KISS**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Two/Threeshot

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Dan seperti biasanya Bunny is Mine... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Drama/Romance

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Haiiii... saya datang membawakan Fanfict baru ^^ ini Remake dari Komik yg berjudul sama yaitu _**MIRACLE KISS**_ karya _**NASHIZUKI Uta. **_Karena saya sangat suka dengan karya beliau akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi FF KyuMin...

All Sungmin POV

I Hope U like it ^^V

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Dengar ya! Kau itu memuakkan!"

Kenapa... kenapa seperti ini lagi.. hhuuuffttt...

"Tadinya kupikir kau itu manis, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi "

"Tapi... Woonie hantu yang mengikutimu jauh lebih memuakkan lho..." jawabku polos.

Hantu itu selalu ada di sekilingnya, selalu mengikuti kemanapun Woonie pergi.

"A ap- apa ? wajahnya terkejut saat aku mengatakan hantu

"Karena kau bilang bisa melihat hantu itulah aku jadi muak Ming! Kita putus saja!"

"Maaf Ming aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu lagi.. Aku pergi.." katanya sambil lalu

"Ta-tapi Woonie..."

Terjadi lagi...

Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku berumur 17 tahun, aku masih seorang pelajar dan aku bersekolah disekolah Pearl High School. Sekolah biasa, Teman biasa dan kehidupan yang biasa pula...

Itu Harapanku !

Tetapi sekolahku benar-benar bukan sekolah yang biasa, semua murid-murid disini berasal dari kalangan Jetset. Anak pengusaha, anak Duta Besar dan orang kaya lainnya.. Temanku juga bukan orang biasa.. lihat saja dari pakaian dan barang berharga yang mereka bawa.. ugh... benar-benar menyilaukan mata. Aku bisa bersekolah disini berkat bantuan Beasiswa yang aku dapatkan, tetapi untungnya semua murid-murid kaya yang ada di sekolah ini sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiranku yang hanya dikarenakan beasiswa, mereka dengan senang hati menerimaku..

Bagi mereka "**Anak yang berbakat sama sekali tidak pantas untuk di sia-siakan**" itu yang mereka katakan. Haahhhhh... beruntungnya dirimu Lee Sungmin..

Apa ? Beruntung ?

Tunggu dulu...

Tidak akan beruntung lagi setelah kau mendengar ceritaku yang ini. Aku seorang Lee Sungmin seorang anak yang biasa tetapi bersekolah di sekolah yang tidak biasa besarnya dan mempunyai teman yang luar biasa kayanya ini... bisa melihat HANTU !

Yah.. Hantu...

Ini adalah sebuah kemampuan yang aku punya sejak aku kecil, bisa melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Aku takut ? tentu saja tidak... aku sudah terbiasa melihat se seorang di kerumuni banyak hantu, seperti dalam kasus Woonie MANTAN kekasihku yang meninggalkanku kerena kemampuanku ini.

Karena kemampuanku ini juga aku sudah banyak ditolak oleh Namja dan Yeoja yang kusuka, mereka takut untuk berada di dekatku, tetapi aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan teman dari satu sekolahku. Aku takut mereka akan menjauhiku karena hal ini.

Tetapi setelah aku pikir-pikir... sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih lagi...

Sudah aku putuskan, aku tidak pernah mengatakan "**_aku bisa melihat hantu_**" lagi kepada siapapun, ini aku lakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih lagi..

Fighting Lee Sungmin (^0^)9

* * *

Semester baru, harapan baru dan aku harap bisa mendapatkan kekasih baru juga...

"Kyaaaaaaaa... kita sekelas Ming!" jerit Eunhyuk memekakkan telinga, dia kira aku tuli apa

"Iya Hyuk-ah aku sudah tahu " jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Apa ikan amismu sekelas kita juga? " tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja... HaeHyuk tidak akan bisa terpisahkan " ahhhh... bahagianya melihat mereka berdua, dua spesies yang berbeda. Yang satu ikan amis dan yang satunya lagi monyet... aku tidak tahu anak mereka seperti apa nantinya... -_-a

Deg..

Kyuhyun namja itu berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu terkesan suram malah.. tetapi...

Ap- apa itu ?

Itu kerumunan hantu ?! bagaimana bisa di tubuhnya di kerumuni hantu sebanyak itu ?

"Oke! Semua sudah datang? Duduklah.." songsaenim barujar di depan kelas, sangat kasihan melihatnya, pewaris Cho Group tetapi di kelilingi banyak hantu yang mengerikan,

tapi tunggu.. Ya tuhan.. kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan namja itu, dan.. dan dia duduk di sebelahku! OMG..

"Uhuk..." namja itu terbatuk

Ziiinnnggg...

Gawat! Hantu-hantu itu melihat kearahku. Aku jadi ingat perkataan Eomma "_**Ming kau mempunyai indra keenam yang kuat, kau akan dengan sangat mudah menarik hantu jadi, kau harus berhati-hati**_.. _**apalagi kau tidak punya kemampuan mengusir hantu.."**_

Tetapi aku tahu cara mengatasinya. Aku tidak boleh peduli dan bersimpati pada mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan harus kuabaikan. Itulah caranya !

"Hai Sungmin-ssi? " oh tidak Kyuhyun menyapaku

"Oh.. hai Kyu.. hehehe.."jawabku setengah tidak rela

_Hai juga... hihihi_.. suara hantu itu terdengar menyeramkan

Aku tidak berbicara padamu hantu bodoh! umpatku dalam hati. Tuhannnn... sampai kapan aku seperti ini ? Aishhh...

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

"Ming ayo kita karaokean? Mana tahu kau bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih baru.." Hyuk mengajakku

"Ahh.. maaf Hyuk-ah hari ini aku tidak ingin ikut" jawabku malas

"Waeyo? Apa kau sakit Ming ?" hyuk mendekatiku

"Anni... aku hanya sedang malas saja.. kalian saja yang pergi aku tidak apa-apa" sahutku meyakinkan

"Yasudah.. kami pergi ya Ming, tapi ingat lain kali kau harus ikut bersama kami Arasseo ?" mengapa wajahnya sangat serius saat mengatakan itu kkk~

"Ne.. monyet hiperaktif" sahutku

"Baiklah Ming.. Annyeong..." dia pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae.. haahh.. mereka serasi sekali... aku ingin punya kekasih T.T

"Annyeong.."

Huftt... gara-gara hantu itu, aku jadi kelelahan secara mental dan tidak mood untuk bersenang-senang. "Tapi hantunya tidak mengikutiku kan?" Aku melihat kebelakang tubuhku sambil menuruni tangga sekolah, tanpa aku sadari aku menabrak seseorang di depanku..

Bukh..

"Kyaaa..."

"Appo... maaf aku tidak sengaja dan tidak melihatmu.. Maaf" ungkapku penuh penyesalan walaupun butt ku sangat sakit saat menciun lantai tangga yang dingin ini.

"hah.. hah... aku juga salah kerena duduk disini"

Ouhh.. tidak... suara ini.. dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar aku dapat melihat wajah orang yang aku tabrak. Dan Binggo ! dia Kyuhyun namja suram yang sekelas denganku. Bersama dengan hantu yang selalu berada disekelilingnya. Huftt...

"Maaf.. aku sebenarnya agak sakit, tubuhku terasa lemah dan dadaku sangat sesak.. hah.. hah.." lanjutnya lagi.

_Dikelilingi hantu sebanyak itu, pantas saja tubuhnya menjadi lemah -_-_

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi" sahutku sambil berdiri

"Ehh... tetapi kalau berada didekat Sungmin-ssi aku measa sedikit ringan"

_huh.. tentu saja ringan karena setengah hantunya mendatangikuuuu..._

"Oh.. begitu ya, ah tapi maaf Kyu-ssi aku lagi terburu-buru, aku duluan ya.." aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini bisa-bisa hantu itu malah mengikutiku.

"iya..." jawabnya

Tetapi saat aku melangkah kakiku tiba-tiba tergelincir dan aku tidak sempat berpegangan pada apapun, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku karena sebentar lagi kepalaku pasti membentur lantai tangga yang dingin.

"Awas...!"

Dan..

Chuu...

Ini aneh aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan juga... bibirku seperti ada benda lunak yang menekannya.. bukankah tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun? jangan katakan aku jatuh menindih Kyuhyun dan menciumnya? Dengan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.. aku melihat sepasang mata yang tertutup. Oh... tidak... Dengan terburu-buru aku bangkit dan...

Wuuuuzzzhhhhh...

Hantunya lenyap ? Apa yang terjadi ?

"Ah.. Maaf Sungmin-ssi..."

"Kyaa.. Maafkan aku Kyu-ssi, selamat tinggal !" tanpa mendengar perkataannya aku langsung berlari turun dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Dan tanpa kuketahui seseorang yang baru saja aku tinggalkan tersenyum penuh arti, anni... lebih tepatnya menyeringai..

Setelah ini kau tidak akan tenang Lee Sungmin...

* * *

Esoknya...

"huftt.. pagi-pagi kenapa sudah malas kesekolah.. ingat Lee Sungmin ciuman kemari hanya sebuah kecelakaan! Bersikaplaah biasa di depan Kyuhyun" semangatku pada diri sendiri, sebenarnya aku sangat malu seandainya aku melihat Kyuhyun hari ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku harus sekolah..

Eh...

"Wah.. tampannya.."

"Siapa dia? Anak baru ya?"

"Dia sangat kerenn..."

Kenapa dengan wanita-wanita ini? Ehm... sepertinya ada anak baru yang akan masuk, wajahnya sangat tampan, rambut ikal berwarna coklat, dan kulit putih pucat. Benar-benar seperti malaikat atau iblis tampan... aku bersumpah dia menyeringai..

Kembali kesoal ciuman tadi.. kalau aku bertemu Kyuhyun apa yang harus aku katakan ? tapi kalau harus ciuman aku ingin denagn namja tampan yang aku lihat tadi.. huftt...

" Hai Ming ? "

" ng... nuguseyo ? " tanyaku

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, jadi aku menunggumu " jelasnya

"Denganku? Anu... Maaf tapi kau siapa? " tanyaku penasaran

"Kemarin kita berciuman lho.. sudah lupa ya? " jelasnya lagi

Kuteliti wajah tampannya lalu...

"Eeeeehhhhhh ?!" Namja yang di kerumuni hantu itu...

" Kau tidak mengingatku Ming? Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun..." dia Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan amat manisnya.. aku benar-benar terpana melihatnya, pahatan indah Tuhan ada di depan mataku

"Maaf, soal ciuman kemarin"

"Eh..."

"Tapi aku senang bisa berciuman denganmu Ming"

"Eehh..."

"Begitu kau menciumku.. seolah-olah di tubuhku tumbuh sayap. Aku jadi ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan bibirmu yang lembut Ming " oh Tuhan tolong aku... kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini

" Kyuhyun-ssi jangan bercanda..."

"Panggil aku Kyu...

"K-Kyu..." dengan gerakan yang cepat Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, menyeretku sampai ketaman belakang sekolah yang sunyi dan menghempaskan tubuhku ketembok, mengukungku dengan kedua tangannya agar aku tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Ming.. kau tahu sesuatu tentang keanehan tubuhku kan?" sifatnya ikut berubah juga

"Tu.. tunggu Kyu.." aku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia Kyuhyun semkin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Ming, dan kalau kau tidak memberitahuku.. aku akan menciummu lagi.." ohh.. seringaian itu..

"Atau kau memang mau kucium Ming?"

"Eeehhhh..."

TBC or END ?

RCL Juseyo ^^V

Gomawo #Bow


	2. Chapter 2

"Ming maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang teramat manis

"Eehh.." apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya..

"kau ingin punya seorang kekasih bukan?" apa maksudnya?

"Dari mana kau tahu Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum Ming, bahwa kau ingin mempunyai kekasih" ucapnya santai

"Tapi..."

"Jadilah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun" uajrnya memotong perkataanku

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya..." ujarnya menggantung. Ohh.. perasaanku mulai tidak enak..

" Kalau aku dikerumuni hantu, kau harus menciumku." Dia menyeringai lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**MIRACLE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Two/Threeshot

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Dan seperti biasanya Bunny is Mine... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Ghost/Romance

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Haiiii... saya datang membawakan Fanfict baru ^^ ini Remake dari Komik yg berjudul sama yaitu _**MIRACLE KISS**_ karya _**NASHIZUKI Uta. **_Karena saya sangat suka dengan karya beliau akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi FF KyuMin...

All Sungmin POV

I Hope U like it ^^V

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Hantu..?"

Akhirnya aku menyerah juga... tekad yang aku buat kemarin malah sudah kulanggar hari ini.. haahh... dasar Lee Sungmin payah..

"Ne.. Kurasa tubuhmu gampang dikerumuni hantu, tapi sepertinya semua hantu itu sudah terusir, setelah kita berciuman" ucapku jengkel

"Hmm..."

Sudah kuduga.. pasti dia akan bilang aku memuakkan. Bodoh... seharusnya tidak kukatakan.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah menolongku Ming.. jeongmal Gomawo" senyumnya.. itu senyum yang paling tulus yang pernah aku lihat. Dan ini pertama kalinya ada yang berterima kasih kepadaku

Deg..

Deg...

"Ah.. ne.. cheonma.." pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.. kenapa jantungku seperti ini? ahh.. aku sangat malu

"Ming maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang teramat manis

"Eehh.." apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya..

"kau ingin punya seorang kekasih bukan?" apa maksudnya?

"Dari mana kau tahu Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum Ming, bahwa kau ingin mempunyai kekasih" ucapnya santai

"Tapi..."

"Jadilah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun" uajrnya memotong perkataanku

"Aku akan menuruti semua keingiinanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya..." ujarnya menggantung. Ohh.. perasaanku mulai tidak enak..

" Kalau aku dikerumuni hantu, kau harus menciumku." Dia menyeringai lagi..

"Kau boleh berbuat sesukanya padaku, dan aku bebas dari hantu. Ini jadi semacam perjanjian"

Perjanjian? Kenapa hatiku seperti ini saat Kyuhyun mengatakan perjanjian. Tapi yang lebih parah.. sepertinya aku sudah dikuasai makhluk yang lebih berbahaya dari hantu...

.

.

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyu kemarin gak masukkan? Kemarin gak ada namja sekeren ini, deh~"

"Rumahmu di mana Kyu? Aku boleh tidak bermain kesana~"

Huuhhh... dasar yeoja centil.. benar-benar pengganggu dan berisik! Bagaimana tidak mereka mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di samping mejaku. Dan suara mereka.. manja yang dibuat-buat. Pandanganku kembali kuarahkan kedepan dan mendapati Enhyuk sedang melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Pluk.. aku memegang bahunya

"Apa kau juga ikut-ikutan menyukainya Hyuk-ah? Tanyaku penasaran

"Mwo? Maldo andwe! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih Ming, dan kekasihku amat tampan dan dalam kamus hidupku Hyuk hanya untuk Hae, dan Hae hanya untuk Hyuk. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Lalu kalau kau tidak menyukainya mengapa memandangnya seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi

"Begini.. ini sangat aneh Ming.. waktu kelas 1 aku sekelas dengannya, tapi dia tidak menarik sama sekali dan suram. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa berubah secepat itu ya Ming?"

"K-kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku Hyuk-ah.. tentu saja aku tidak tahu" ujarku berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku katakan bahwa Kyuhyun berubah dikarenakan ciuman dariku kan...

"Mulai sekarang.. bolehkan aku memanggilmu Kyu~" sahut yeoja disampingku

Deg.. deg.. deg...

Huuhh... dasar sok akrab umpatku dalam hati. Pasti sekarang pipiku menggembung.. aku punya kebiasaan yang selalu menggembungkan pipiku saat sedang kesal, dan wajahku akan sangat jelek saat melakukannya

"Ming.. KYEOPTA" pekik Enhyuk sambil menarik pipiku

"Akh.. sakit Hyuk..." sungutku

"Jangan menggembunggkan pipimu seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat menggemaskan Ming"

"Kyu~~ bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" ternyata mereka belum pergi juga, aku heran mengapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja-yeoja ini. Kalau dia menjawabnyakan mereka akan cepat pergi dari sini dengan malas aku melihat kearah samping tepat dimana Kyuhyun duduk.

Deg..

Apa aku salah lihat...? Kyuhyun sedang memandangku sambil tersenyum..

"kkk~ tapi maaf nona-nona yang berhak memanggil namaku dengan nada manja hanya kekasihku, Lee Sungmin. Ya kan Ming chagie~" ucapnya. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku

Aneh... wajahku panas.. dan debar jantungku ini...

Deg.. deg.. deg...

tidak terdengar siapa-siapa kan?

.

.

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_._

_._

_._

"Ayo mengaku Ming sebagai sahabatmu kami berhak tahu, ceritakan dari awal tentang kedekatanmu dengan Kyuhyun !"

Oh.. tidak duo ikan dan monyet ini tengah menyanderaku.. siapapun tolong aku..

"A-Awal kedekatan yah..." apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Haha.. Tolong jangan menggoda Sungmin lagi"

"Eh.. Kyu ?" Kyuhyun datang dengan tertawa sambil menghampiriku

"Apa kau lupa kita janaji makan siang bersama Ming?" ujarnya membelai pipiku

Eeh..

"Tapi aku gak jan..."

"Maaf ya kekasihku kupinjam dulu" tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku dia langsung menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Keren... Dia sangat keren Hae"

"Aish... Pasti dia operasi plastik Hyuk"

"Sepertinya tidak Hae..."

"Aisshhh... baiklah kau pacaran saja dengannya" ujar Hae keluar dari kelas

"Ohh.. Hae~ jagan marah.. Aku hanya mencintaimu.. Hae~~"

"Molla..."

.

.

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_._

_._

_._

"Sikapmu jadi kekasih sangat berlebihan Kyu. Aku jadi malu, Hyuk dan Hae pasti terkejut melihat sikapmu tadi"

"Benarkah?" ujarnya. Tentu saja benar !

"Kau suka kekasih yang lebih pendiam? Aku bisa saja menyesuaikan dengan seleramu Ming."

Nyutt..

Jangan-jangan..

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku?

Iya... Walau Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan dia menyukaiku... Kenapa sangat menyakitkan saaat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu? Apa aku sudah menyukainya?

"Kau benar Kyu.. Ini Cuma sebuah perjanjian.."

ya.. ini hanya sebuah perjanjian, tidak akan mungkin dia menyukaiku..

Deg... Perasaan ini...

Kyuhyun !

"Ugh!..."

Brukk..

Begitu aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat Kyuhyun sudah jatuh kelantai. Hah.. Kyuhyun dikerumuni hantu lagi.. Ottokhe? Ottokhe?

_Hihihihi...  
_hantu wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan,dengan wajah yang hancur berlumuran darah. Dan hantu-hantu itu semakin banyak yang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sama menyeramkannya, aku tidak tahu apa penyebab kematian mereka.

"Ming..." suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Ne.." apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah.. Matta.. Aku harus menciumnya! Tapi aku yang mencuimnya duluan.. Andwee...

Srett...

"Kumohon.. cepat cium aku Ming" ujarnya sambil memegang tanganku. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu sedikit eerrr...

Deg... deg...

Kau curang Kyu, memintaku menciummu dengan wajah yang seperti itu..

Perlahan aku mendekat kearahnya.. wajahku benar-benar panas sekarang.. dan...

Chuu...

Wuuuzzzhhhhh...

Dengan perlahan aku memgangkat wajahku dari Kyuhyun, tapai Kyuhyun mencekal tanganku..

"Tunggu Ming.. Hantunya belum hilang"

Chuu...

Tidak mungkin! Aku mulai berontak untuk menghindar dari ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Kau bohong Kyu! Hantunya sudah menghilang dari tadi" pekikku keras

"Maaf ya Ming, saking lembutya ciumanmu, aku jadi tidak ingin berhenti" ujarnya sambil membelai pipiku.

"Dari pagi aku berharap agar cepat dekerumuni hantu.. kkk~" dia menyeringai

Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa hanya aku yang berdebar-debar seperti ini, kau ingin aku cepat mati ya Kyu, kau menyiksa jantungku Bodoh...

"Oh ya Kyu.. Ulurkan tanganmu"

"Hm? Untuk apa Ming?" ucapnya penasaran

"Sudah, cepat ulurkan" lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya. " Dulu Eommaku sering mengucapkan mantra untukku.. Buka kedua telapak tangan, gambar bintang 3 kali lalu, satukan telapak tanganmu.." semua aku praktekkan pada tangan Kyuhyun langsung.

"Lalu ucapkan.. Kumohon lindungilah Kyuhyun.." ujarku sambil menutup mataku "Hehehe.. tapi mantranya tidak dijamin ampuh Kyu.. Eoh? Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." aku melambai-lambaikan tangunku pada wajahnya dan yang dilakukannya hanya terus memandang wajahku dari tadi lalu dia mulai tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ming... tapi aku sudah memilikimu Lee Sungmin. Itu sudah cukup bagiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin.. kenapa.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Deg..

Deg..

Ternyata... ternyata aku menyukai Cho Kyuhyun...

"Ya Ming kenapa kau diam? Hmm... sebagai balasan kau sudah mengusir hantu dan mengajarkan mantra tadi, aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Sudah pernah aku katakan,kan? Akan aku turuti semua keinginanmu."

Ah.. benar.. aku tahu bagi Kyuhyun aku hanya seorang kekasih kontrak.

"Kau mau apa Ming?" ujarnya lagi

"Euhmm.. Kencanlah denganku Kyu.."

Yah.. Kencan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika seperti ini terus.. Aku menyukainya dan itu menyakitkan...

.

.

_******* MIRACLE KISS *******_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC ^^

Ini adalah ff yang baru saya remake jd ini bukan repost ^^

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gak jelas.. tapi masih ada yang mau baca ff saya kan?

Maaf kalau chap ini sedikit lebih pendek.. Dan bwt Cho Na Na gomawo atas sarannya, sebenarnya dari awal saya uda pengen buat yg seperti itu, tp karena di komikny gak ada jd akhirnya di chap 1 gak saya buat. Tp di chap 2 ini uda saya buat kok walaupun sedikit kkk~

Saya benar" berterima kasih karena ternyata Miracle Kiss bisa diterima..#Bow

Akhir kata RnR Juseyo :D

DAN TERIMA KASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW FF ABAL" SAYA INI...

Thank's to:

**paprikapumpkin, Cho Na Na, ayyaLaksita, BabyRiihyun, Kyumin EvilAgyeo, Zen Liu, KobayashiAde, lyaxueSiBum, WineKyuMin, janie4750, Park Heeni, kikkurone, kim soo jong, ShinjiWoo920202, 1307, sissy, Ranny, AdeKyuminJoyer, Miru, Hyukies, princess Kyumin, fariny ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRACLE KISS**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Two/Threeshot

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Dan seperti biasanya Bunny is Mine... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Ghost/Romance

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Haiiii... saya datang membawakan Fanfict baru ^^ ini Remake dari Komik yg berjudul sama yaitu _**MIRACLE KISS**_ karya _**NASHIZUKI Uta. **_Karena saya sangat suka dengan karya beliau akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk meremakenya menjadi FF KyuMin...

All Sungmin POV

I Hope U like it ^^V

Pukul 11:00

"Aku datang terlalu cepat.. huuffttt..." aku melihat jam pink yang melingkar di tanganku, seharusnya aku datang jam 12 siang nanti tapi karena saking gugupnya aku terbangun lebih awal yaitu jam 6 pagi, aku juga bingung ingin mengenakan baju apa saat berkencan nanti dan semua isi lemari aku keluarkan untuk mencari pakaian mana yang akan aku gunakan dan hasilnya aku menggunakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna pink soft dan celana pendek berwarna putih, dan jangan lupakan tas ranselku yang berwarna pink. Aku terlihat manis dengan pakaian ini sekaligus seperti anak TK(?).

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Kenapa aku sangat gugup? Biasanya aku tidak akan seperti ini... haaahhh.. jantung bodoh kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku kena serangan jantung.

"waahh.. tampannya"

"Kerennn.."

Hah... begitu aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ya Tuhan... dia benar-benar tampan (bayangin Kyu di MV Fly KRY y)

"Kau sudah datang Ming? Aku kira aku yang akan datang lebih awal.. atau jangan-jangan kau tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat berkencan denganku ya ?" Kyuhyun melirikku

Sial... Kyuhyun sedang menggodaku, tidak mungkin aku katakan kalau aku memang menantikan kencan ini.

"Ani.. aku juga baru tiba" sanggahku

"jeongmal..?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali atas gerakan yang telah di perbuatnya.

Deg...

Deg..

Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan Tuhan... wajahku sangat panas. aku langsung menunduk dalam, aku sama sekali tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajahku seperti ini.

"Eoh... wajahmu memerah Ming" kedua tangannya menangkup seluruh wajahku, dan seringaian itu muncul lagi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kyu.." ucapku gugup sambil melepas tangannya dari wajahku. Tentu saja gugup di pandangi dengan wajah yang tampan dan seringaian yang seperti itu. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun ingin memakanku.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" uacapnya dengan wajah yang di buat-buat polos.

"Oh ya Ming.. kau ingin kita kencan kemana? Tanyanya sambil menatapku

"Hmmm... aku ingin ke Lotte World Kyu ! aku ingin bermain disana sampai aku puas. Aku ingin bermain roller coster, kora-kora, halilintar(ane kagak tau nama permainan di sana apaan) dan juga aku ingin naik biang-..." kenapa Kyuhyun menatapku seperti itu.

"waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kyu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"kkk~ ani.. kau terlihat sangat manis dang menggemaskan Ming, makanya aku menatapmu"

BLUSHHH...

Sreett...

Kyunyuhn menarikku dan..

Dan dia memelukku...

Deg.. deg... deg..

Ya Tuhan... Kyuhyun memelukku... jantungku ingin keluar saja rasanya.

"Maaf Ming tapi sepertinya.." aku mendonggakan wajahku untuk melihatnya

"Aku gak akan bisa menjadi Namja yang pendiam.." seringaian itu..

"Kajja Ming kita beli minuman dulu"

"Ne..

Dengan menggenggam tanganku kami memasuki sebuah supermartket yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bertemu dan mulai memilih-milih minuman mana yang aku dan Kyuhyun ingin minum, setelah selesai memilih minuman aku dan Kyuhyun langsung menuju kasir.

"Kyu aku tunggu diluar ya.." ucapku pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolah dan tersenyum "Ne Ming "

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari supermarket dan menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengantri untuk membayar minuman tadi sambil melihatnya dari luar, melihatnya tersenyum ramah kepada kasir yang memandangnya dengan tersipu malu. Aku mulai berfikir bahwa aku harus berusaha agar tidak semakin menyukainya dan setiap berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun rasa itu semakin besar, rasa ingin memiliki Kyuhyun hanya untuk Lee Sungmin seorang tetapi aku sadar aku hanya seorang kekasih kontrak, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya karna sebuah perjanjian yang menurutku tidak adil. Tidak adil karena hanya jantungku yang berdebar dengan kencangnya saat berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Aku harus mengakhiri perjanjian itu hari ini tapi begitu kencan ini berakhir, aku pasti akan sangat terluka...

"Hai yeoja manis.." Heuunngg.. aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku, aku melihat dua namja datang menghampiriku tapi jangan lupakan hantu-hantu yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, hantu pria dengan wajah yang hancur, hantu wanita dengan kepala yang tinggal setengahnya sambil menggendong anak kecil yang dari matanya mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya tidak mempunyai mata. Dan namja tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Yeoja?

"Aku ini namja bukan yeoja!" seruku

"Jangan berbohong manis... mobil kami disana ayo kita jalan-jalan? perkenalkan aku Chris dan temanku ini Chanyeol"

"Tidak bisa.. aku sedang menunggu kekasihku!" Kyuhyun cepatlah keluar aku sungguh takut... wajah mesum mereka membuatku takut..

"Jangan berbohong lagi manis.. tadi kau katakan kau adalah namja dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu, lalu nanti apa lagi?" mereka semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku dan sepertinya mereka sedang mabuk.

_Ayo kita naik mobil bersama sampai ke alam sana... _sial.. hantu pria itu juga ingin mengajakku pergi dengan mereka.

"Daripada kalian menggangguku lebih baik minta hantu itu diusir! Kalian diikuti hantu!" teriakku, aku benar-benar takut sekarang kenapa Kyuhyun lama sekali?

"Jangan bercanda manis.. tidak ada hantu disini" Hanya Kyuhyun yang percaya padaku _"Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku Ming" _Sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa daya. Apa aku sanggup mengakhirinya begitu saja? TIDAK ! tidak bisa... aku belum menyampaikan perasaanku sama sekali kepada Kyuhyun.

Sreett.. namja yang bernama Chris itu menggenggam tanganku "Mobil kami disana.. Ayo.." Tidaakkk... Kyuhyuuuunnnn...

Greb..

Seseorang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, tetapi ada yang berbeda tubuh itu.. ada aura yang berbeda.. Kyuhyun!

"Hah.. hah.. lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku.. uhukk.. uhukk..."

"Cih.. jadi namja lemah ini adalah kekasihmu manis? Payah!" Kyuhyun di kerumuni hantu.. cepat cium Lee Sungmin.. apa yang kau tunggu lagi..

"Maaf... maaf Ming.. Aku lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungimu.. hah.. hah.." Tidak Kyu itu tidak benar.. kau adalah namja yang kuat, jangan berbicara seperti itu.. kubalikkan tubuhku sampai menghadap langsung pada Kyuhyun, kutangkup kedua tanganku pada pipinya dan Chuuuu...

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau lemah Kyu.. disini masih ada aku! Aku menyukaimu Kyu!" Kulihat Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya dan tubuhnya menegang seketika sepertinya dia terkajut dengan apa yang aku ucapkan barusan.

"kau benar-benar mengganggu kesenangan kami, kami yang mengajaknya duluan untuk jalan-jalan, Ayo kita pergi manis" namja bernama Chris itu menarik tanganku kembali.. tapi...

Bruugghhh...

Namja itu jatuh tersungkur setelah aku melihat Kyuhyun menendangnya dengan sangat keras. "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH SUNGMIN SEENAKNYA! APA KAU MAU TANGAN BUSUKMU ITU AKU BUAT PUTUS HAH?!" teriak Kyuhyun. Setelah berteriak Kyuhyun merapikan bajunya sambil menatap tajam kedua namja tadi.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera pergi, aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian dengan kedua tanganku!" Aku bersumpah, aku melihat aura yang berbeda yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun bukan seperti saat Kyuhyun dikerumuni hantu melainkan aura hitam yang kuat. Aura apa itu? Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya.

"T- Tidak.. kami akan pergi.. Ayo Chris kita pergi, wajahnya sangat menyeramkan seolah-olah dia ingin memakan kita" kulihat kedua namja itu pergi berlari menjauhi kami.

"Ming.. gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan lembut, aneh.. aura hitam tadi langsung menghilang berganti aura yang sangat terang..

"Hmm Ming.. aku rasa peran kekasih kontrak ini kita hentikan saja?" Apa? Apa yang barusan dikatakan Kyuhyun.. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun ingin meninggalkanku?

"K-Kyu-.."

Chuu...

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menciumku, aku yang belum tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya hanya bisa terdiam sambil melebarkan kedua mataku. Ciumannya begitu lembut...

"Aku menyukaimu Ming" Ucapnya setelah menciumku. A-Apa? Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi Ming.. karena kalu kita hanya kekasih kontrak aku hanya bisa menciummu kalau dikerumuni hantu, dan sejak kita tidak sengaja berciuman ditangga sekolah aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu Ming.. Itu sebabnya jadilah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi." Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.. ternyata persaan yang selama ini aku rasakan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kyuhyun menyukaiku.. dia menyukaiku... beruntungnya diriku..

"Ne Kyu.. Ne~" Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku kembali, menciumku dengan amat sangat lembut.. ciuman yang benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal. "Nghh.. Kyuhh.. disini banyak orang yang melihat kita" saat ini setiap orang sedang melihat kearah kami.

"Aku tidak peduli Ming.. selama ini aku sudah menahan diri. Jadi jangan menahanku lagi" ujarnya sambil menjilat jariku.

"henti-.."

Chuu..

"Aku mencintaimu Ming"

Chuu..

"Kyuhyun!"

Chuu..

Aneh bukan? Berawal dari ciuman yang tidak disengaja, aku dan Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya bukan perjanjian lagi. Dan mengapa setiap kami berciuman hantu-hantu itu lenyap ya? Kkk~ aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Yang pasti, asal kami bersama, kami tidak akan terkalahkan.

END

Maaf kalau saya lama melanjutka ff ini, dikarenakan ada urusan sana-sini yang perlu diperhatikan oleh saya, maklum kalau saya ini adalah seksi sibuk yang sebenarnya gak tahu sibuk karena apa.. Dan saya benar-benar berterima kasih masih ada yang mau membaca dan mengomentari ff abal-abal saya #BOW


End file.
